Daddy's little Girl
by Carline1998
Summary: Loren and Eddie were both living the life. They were happily married, famous rock stars, and had a beautiful baby girl name Kylie. On Kylie's 3rd birthday a couple of days after she gets kidnapped. Eddie and Loren would do anything to get their daughter back. Especially Eddie, even if it meant giving up his life because she's "Daddy's little girl".
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan-fiction . . . I kind of got this Idea a while ago but wanted to finish my first fan-fiction **_**"Meant to be with you"**_**. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head so I decided to do it anyways. I'm still going to finish my first fan-fiction but it just that I've been very busy with school. I live in Florida so we have to take this test called the FCAT. Which is stupid but hey I got to do it. Then I have EOC's for biology and geometry. So I've been very busy studying. Hope you guys like it. Now enjoy! **

_**"Daddy's little girl"**_

* * *

_**Loren:**_

**Eddie:** "Hey babe, I have to meet Jake at the office I'll be back soon."

**Loren: **"Okay, but hurry back because we promised Kylie we would take her to see her your parents." Kylie was so excited to see her grandparents she couldn't stop blabbering about she was going to do with grandma Katie and play the piano with her grandpa Max. They went on a trip to celebrate their 24 year of marriage anniversary. Right on cue Kylie walked down the stairs.

**Kylie: **"Mommy, daddy when are we leaving? Pops teaching me to play the piano."

**Eddie:** Running and picking Kylie up he said "I have to go to the office right quick, and when I come back we can go okay?"

**Kylie: **"Okay. . ." She said in a sad voice. Every time she didn't get her way she always uses that sad voice and Eddie fell for it.

**Eddie:** "Awe don't be mad . . . let me see that beautiful smile of yours."

Kylie couldn't even make eye contact with Eddie because she knew her daddy would do something silly to get her to smile. I knew Eddie didn't like to upset Kylie so the same way he got me to cheer up was the same way he got Kylie to cheer up too. He placed little kisses all over her face and tickled her. I stood there smiling like a fool. I loved seeing my husband be such a good father to our daughter. Unlike my father who walked out on my mom and I when I was four and never looked back.

**Kylie:** Giggling she said "Okay, daddy s-stop. . . stop!"

**Eddie:** "Alright, I'll stop okay. I promise when I get back were going to see Ma and Pops, then after that it's going to be just you, mommy, and me. Okay?"

**Kylie**: "Okay! I wuv you daddy!"

**Eddie:** "I love you too princess. Bye babe." He kissed my cheeks and grabbed his stuff and left.

**Loren:** "Okay Kylie, why don't you go upstairs and play while I make us some breakfast. How does that sound?"

**Kylie:** "Okay mommy!"

She went upstairs and I headed to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and couldn't fine what I was looking for. Ever since we hired Leah as our nanny she's been moving my ingredients around. I like to put all the things in alphabetical order. Eddie called me a neat freak but hey this is my house right? I looked in the cabinet with only Kylie's food. She's a great nanny but I just can't get the thought that she has a thing for Eddie out of my mind. She just has this weird vibe around her. I looked through the refrigerator and found something. It was still morning so I decided to make some pancake with eggs on the side. suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from upstairs.

**Loren:** "Kylie? Kylie is everything alright?" I was really starting to panic now because Kylie never let me call her more the twice. I ran up the stairs and heard loud screaming and crying. "Kylie, sweetie please answer me." My heart was racing and I felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. I opened the door and froze where I was standing. I had to quickly snap out of it before something happened to Kylie. I saw a man trying to grab Kylie but she wouldn't let him. There was clothes everywhere and Kylie's was kicking and scratching. The person was wearing all black kind of like a ninja suit. Kylie put up a good fight for a three year old. She had her sweet, innocent, adorable side from me and her tough girl side from her daddy. I was no where near tough. I cried last time I broke a nail. I ran over to them and pushed the person with all my strength. So hard he fell back into the closet of toys. It gave me enough to run to my room and call for help. I grabbed Kylie's hand and ran toward Eddie and I's bedroom. I locked the door and walked over to the left side of the bed and grabbed the house phone.

**Kylie:** "Mommy I'm scared. Where's daddy?" I was petrified myself, but I was going to do anything to protect my baby girl.

**Loren:** "Sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. Come here."

I pulled Kylie on to my lap and we sat in the closet. She laid her head on my chest while I called Eddie. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I dialed Eddie's number and after the second ring he picked up.

**Eddie:** "Hey babe, I'm on my way. Is everything alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I hated to worry him. He was already worried about how he was going on tour and Kylie and I wouldn't be joining him. I hated being away from him for so long.

**Loren:** "No. . . someone broke into the penthouse and tried to kidnap Kylie." I was whispering so low I couldn't even hear myself. I heard a loud band on the door. The person got into the room. "Eddie please hurry. . . I'm really scared and so is Kylie."

**Eddie:** "Babe, I'm on my way . . . just please stay put. . ."

I couldn't hear the rest of what Eddie was saying because the closet door swung open. I pulled Kylie closer to me and whispered "Everything is going to be alright okay sweetie?" She nodded her head and I kissed her forehead. Eddie was still on the other end of the phone. I could hear him calling my name . I wanted to answer him but the words just weren't coming out my mouth. The person stood there and I could tell under that mask he or she was wearing they were smiling. Kylie grabbed the phone when she realize words couldn't come out of my mouth. I heard her say I love you daddy and tears were streaming down my face. She sounded like she was never going to see him again and that made me cry. The person snatched the phone out of her hands and started talking to Eddie. He put it on speaker just to make me suffer.

**Person:** "Relax Duran, She's in good hands."

If looks could kill I'm pretty sure this person wouldn't be standing in front of my daughter and I. I gave the person a death look that said '_touch my daughter and your dead_.' I just hope the person got the message. I heard Eddie cursing and I was praying he got here in time safely because I could tell he was speeding like crazy. I'd be surprise if I didn't find a speeding ticket in the mail. The person hung up the phone and started walking towards us. We were in a walk-in closet and it was big so the person had a few more steps to go until they was right in front of Kylie and I. He tried to reach for Kylie but I kicked him somewhere no man wants to be kicked. If this person was even a man. . . but I'm pretty sure no women would want to be kicked there too. The person fell back and Kylie and I tried to make a run for it but failed. The person pulled my leg and dragged me back into the room.

**Loren:** While being dragged I said "Kylie, run! Go down stairs to the lobby and tell Jeffery!"

**Kylie:** "I love you mommy!" She did as I said and ran.

The person was getting ready to tie me up but then heard a noise coming from down stairs. The person kicked me in my stomach and left the room. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Lately I've been getting morning sickness and I missed my period. _Could I be pregnant? No not now. _I pushed that thought out of my mind. That was a problem for later right now I needed to save my daughter. I reached the stairs and I saw someone I recognized, she pushed me down the stairs. I saw her face. I couldn't believe she would do something like this. I knew she couldn't be trusted. I landed on my stomach and the sharp pain came back. I lifted my head up. I saw them put Kylie in this bag like she was trash. It was about four of them and before they left one of them came to me. Ii sounded like a girl.

**Person:** "Sorry we had to see each other like this but you take what I love, and I take what you love." She punched me in my face and I blacked out.

_(5 to 10 minutes later)_

I woke up to a sharp pain in stomach the same spot I got kicked in. I felt dizzy and couldn't remember anything that happened. The last thing I remember was cooking breakfast for Kylie and that's all. I was lying on the floor in front of the stairs. I looked around and tried to get up but fail. I was still dizzy. My eyes landed on a picture of Kylie, Eddie and I that was taken on our first family vacation together and just us. The picture was in a broken picture frame with glass over it. '_I remember now'_ I thought to myself. Once I looked at Kylie in the picture I remembered what happened. _She's gone. . . they took my baby girl but why? What did I ever do to anyone? _If only I could of remember the face I saw. All I remember was that the person was a female . . . someone I knew.

The door opened and Eddie walked in. He looked around and then his eyes landed on me. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. He's grip on me loosen up but not completely. He looked at my face and wiped my tears. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. My grip was so tight I could hear him breathing heavily. After a few moments he whispered in my ears . . .

**Eddie:** "Babe, are you okay?" I nodded. That was all I could do. The truth was no I'm not okay. I might never see my little girl again. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. "What happened. . . wait where's Kylie?"

I broke down crying again. It was like my tears never stop streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore so I just let them fall. My own flesh and blood was taken from me. My princess, most of all my baby. How was I suppose to tell him his daughter was kidnap. That would crash him and that's the last thing I would want to do is hurt him.

**Eddie:** "Lo, your scaring me where's Kylie?"

**Loren:** I was crying so much I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth." They took her . . . Eddie they took my baby." I clasped in his arms and he held me but not as tight as he did before. I looked at his face and could tell he was shock.

**Eddie:** " . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

* * *

_**Eddie:**_

I was shock, hurt, and angry. _Why would someone kidnap my daughter and hurt my wife?_ I held Loren in my arms as we sat on the floor by the stairs. Thing's were going well for us. After all that Chloe drama we finally got a break. Now my daughter is somewhere with a possible killer. I pulled Loren towards the couch and we sat there in silence both of us lost in our thoughts. I thought about the very first time I held Kylie in my arms and everything that happened that day.

_(flashback)_

_It was 3 years ago. I was in the hospital with the love of my life and my new-born daughter Kylie Duran. She was beautiful just like her mother. "She looks just like you" I said. My two girls. How did I get so lucky? I thought to myself. _

_**Loren:** "She has your eyes and that nose of yours." She chuckled a little. _

**_Eddie: _**_"She also have your soft lips." I bent down and Kissed her softly. The kiss was full of passion yet gentle. _

_I heard someone knocking on the door but I wasn't ready to end this kiss. I heard someone clear their throat and I slowly pulled away. My eyes locked on hers and my lips hovered over her. I saw a blush appear on her cheeks. I smiled from ear to ear because it amazed me to know the effect I have on this girl. Loren and I have been together for five years including our dating years and I still could make her blush and give her butterflies in her stomach. Most people couples their love starts off strong but as they pass through all the trials and tribulations their love isn't as strong as it was before. _

_Loren broke out of my gaze and turned towards the door. There stood my parents, Loren's mom, Mel, Adrianna, Ian, and Tyler. They walked farther into the room and greeted us. _

_**Nora:** "Can I hold her Eddie?" _

_**Eddie:** "Sure. I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." I haven't put Kylie down once, ever since the nurse gave her to me. I really had to use the restroom so I gave her to Nora. But not before kissing her forehead and telling her I'll be back. I also kissed Loren's forehead and walked out the door. _

_On my way back from the restroom I saw someone I didn't want to see. . . Chloe Carter or should I say Cynthia Kawasaki._

_**Eddie:** "What are you doing here Chloe" I said in an annoyed tone. This girl never gives me a break._

_**Chloe:** "I wanted to congratulate you and. . . Loren" She said Loren's name with so much hate in her voice. ". . .For having a daughter. I also wanted to see her. Can I?"_

_**Eddie:** "I don't think that's a good idea. Loren's exhausted and my parents are in there and. . ." She didn't even give me a chance to tell her that Tyler was in there too before she left. Ever since Tyler and I became friends again, Chloe tried to make it look like Tyler and Loren kissed. He told her off and how she ruined his life. They haven't talked since but knowing Chloe she never gives up. There was going to be a lot of drama in that hospital room._

_I ran to the room only to find Chloe begging Tyler to take her back and Tyler screaming at her to leave him alone. Also my dad trying to make them leave while Loren is trying to clam a crying Kylie down. _

_**Tyler:** "Do you know how much you ruined my life? I'm just starting to get my life back together and here you go again bringing your gold digging self back into my life."_

_**Chloe:** "I'm sorry . . . I know I've hurt you and pretty much everyone in this room and I apologize for that. I know what I've done in the pass was wrong but I've change."_

_**Max:** Tyler, look could you take this conversation outside so the baby can sleep." _

_I walked further into the room and went straight to the right side of Loren's bed. I took Kylie from Loren and put her over my shoulders like I was told to do when Loren and I took that parenting class. I rocked her up and down and rubbed her back in a circular motion. I glanced at Loren and she smiled at me. Tyler walked out the room and Chloe followed him. The room was quiet but as usual Mighty Mel can't keep her mouth shut for to long broke the silence._

_**Mel:** "Wow! How pathetic is she and look who has a way with babies?" Pointing at me Mel said and made Loren giggle._

_**Eddie:** "Well what can I say? The ladies love me." I winked at Loren and she playfully smacked me on my arm. A nurse came and took Kylie for a bath._

_**Katie:** "Well we're going to head out. We'll see you tomorrow at the house. Eddie, don't keep Loren up to long. She just gave birth to your baby. Let her get some rest. Loren, you call me if your having any problems with this one." While my mom was talking to Loren she was looking directly at me._

_**Loren:** "I will Mama Katie. I'll let you kno. . ." Before she could finish her sentence I started kissing her neck. "Eddie stop, your parents are right there and so is my mom." I stopped and looked at my mom she gave me a warning look._

_**Eddie:** "Alright Ma . . . I'll let her rest . . . maybe . . . good night you guys." Loren just finished talking to her mom and everyone left. It was just Loren and I in the room until the nurse brought Kylie back. "So Loren when do I get to take you and this little cutie home with me."_

_**Loren:** "We get to leave tomorrow after noon." __Loren fell asleep seconds later and it was only Kylie ad I up. _

_**Eddie:** "I will always protect you Kylie. Your my princess and my baby girl. I would do anything for you because you daddy's little girl and always will be." She smiled at me revealing her dimples. _

_(end of flash back)_

My thoughts were interrupted when Loren pulled away from me and held her stomach.

**Eddie:** "Lo, are you okay?" I was really concerned and worried about her.

**Loren:** "The person who took Kylie kicked me in my stomach and I keep feeling this sharp pain. Also when I woke up from being blacked out I felt dizzy and nauseous."

I studied Loren. She was trembling and tears threaten to fall down her cheeks say she spoke. Her eyes were red and the light that used to shine in them were gone. When Loren said she felt nauseous it got me thinking. _Could Loren be pregnant? _If she was pregnant of course I'd be glad because it might be a boy this time and I could finally have a son, but knowing my daughter is out there somewhere just made me . . . I don't know.

Loren got up from the couch and ran to the bath. I was going to go check on her but someone was knocking on the door. I walked to the door not wanting to talk or see anyone right now. I opened the door and it was my parents.

**Eddie:** "Oh . . . hey ma pops."

**Max:** "Someone's not happy to see us . . . what happened in here?" I looked around and saw broken glass, and paper everywhere. "Where's my daughter in law and my beautiful grand-daughter?"

**Eddie:** "Pops . . . I went to Jake's office and while I was coming home Loren called. She told me . . . someone broke in the penthouse and she and Kylie were in the closet. The person took the phone from her and said 'She'll be in good hands'." Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks. "Pops . . . they took her."

**Katie:** "Oh my gosh! I'm going to go check on Loren." She ran upstairs and I sat on the coach and put my head in my hands.

**Max:** "Eddie . . . I'm so sorry. Did you call the police?"

**Eddie:** "No because . . . If I do they might killer her Pops."

* * *

**_Katie POV:_**

I walked up the stairs and headed to Loren and Eddie's bedroom. I walked in and it was a mess. There were clothes everywhere and broken glass from a lamp, and Kylie's blanket.

Katie: "Loren, honey?" I heard quiet crying in the bathroom. "Loren, sweetie open up. . . It's me Katie." My heart was breaking for this girl who is like a daughter to me and my son. Their first child was taken away from them. Loren has already been through enough so to know that her daughter is out there with a possible killer is heart breaking. Loren opened the door and walked over to the bed. I followed her and she laid her head in my lap. She looked like she had been crying for hours. She had bags under her eyes and looked miserable. The light that was once in her eyes were now replaced by a dull hazel color. "Loren, are you okay?" She lifted her head and I pulled her into a hug. She instantly clasped in my arm. My heart was literally breaking apart for this girl.

Loren: "I'm not okay . . . my baby is out there with a somewhere with a possible killer and I can't do anything about it. She's probably wondering where her mommy and daddy is. Then on top of all that I could probably be pregnant." She whispered that last part. _Did she just say she could be pregnant?_

Katie: "Loren, we are going to find her, okay? She will be home sitting on that piano bench next to her mommy and daddy." I finally got a little smile out of her. "Then if you are pregnant then then your baby is going to be loved by all of us even if it was bad timing."

Loren: "Thank you, Katie. I feel a little better now." I pulled her into another hug and kissed her head.

Katie: "Okay, now why don't we head down stairs and I make you some tea?"

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing but it's summer now so I will try to update twice a week. Thank you please review and thank you guys for all the great reviews!_**

**_~Carline1998_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie POV:**

While ma was upstairs talking to Loren I was talking to Pops.

**Max:** "I will call Joe and his going to help us find her, Okay? We're going to find my little Kylie bear."

**Eddie:** "The weird thing is earlier a text from Jake saying 'I need you in the office ASAP alone. I went and when I got there Jake said he didn't text me because he knew it was my day off. So on my way home the call from Loren scared me and I was speeding like crazy trying to come home and comfort my girls. . . I just hope she's okay Pops"

**Max:** "Ed . . . we're going to find her. I need you to stay strong for Loren's sake. Trust me, Joe is a great detective. We'll find Kylie bear.

**Eddie:** "Thanks, Pops."

Before I could say another word Loren and Ma came downstairs. Loren was slowly breaking apart. Those once big hazel eyes were now dull and filled with sadness. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I kissed her forehead and led her to the couch. Once we were sitting on the couch she laid her head on my shoulders. Pops called Joe and said he would stop by later on for any clues and that we shouldn't touch anything. Ma made both of us some tea and a couple of minutes later they left. Once again the room was filled with silence. The only thing you could hear was our breathing.

* * *

**Loren POV:**

I pulled from Eddie's safe embrace and instantly felt a cool breeze pass by me. I looked up at Eddie and for the first time tonight after having that conversation with Katie I finally said something. But in a low voice barely hearable.

**Loren:** "Eddie . . . I don't think I can stay here tonight." My voice was kind of shaky and cracked.

**Eddie:** "Babe . . . we're going to find her, I know we are. Why don't you go stay with Mel and Ian, I can stay here and wait for Joe?"

**Loren:** "When you're done with Joe are you coming to Mel and Ian's? I needed to be in his embrace because he was the only one keeping me sane right now. Mostly because of his chocolate brown eyes. They reminded me of Kylie's.

**Eddie:** "Of course I'm coming. I'm not going to let my beautiful wife sleep alone. Especially not after what happened to day." He looked away from me and looked down. It was my turn to comfort him. After all the things he's done for me. I looked at him and saw a tear fall from his eyes.

**Loren:** "Hey . . ." I could barely get a word out because I was crying now. "Hey . . . look at me." I lifted his chin and made him look at me Tears were streaming down. Eddie wasn't crier. He always tried to stay strong for my sake. Something that I love about him. "Someone to me we will find her and I believe we will. Before Kylie was taken from us she said she loved us and I know that's not the last time I will hear our little girl say those three words." I wiped his tears and he wiped mines then I laid my head on his chest. We sat there for a while.

**Eddie:** "I know we're going to find her. I don't care how long it takes. I would go to the moon and back for my little girl. I would do anything to our little girl under our arms safe and sound."

Loren: "I know, Babe." I kissed him softly on the lips then returned to the position I was in, my head lying on Eddie's chest. Right now Eddie was the only memory of Kylie I have besides pictures that remind me of her. I know Eddie would kill anyone who hurt his family because all he wants to do is keep us safe. Another thing I love about Eddie Duran. He cares about his family and is the best father to Kylie.

* * *

**Mel POV:**

I got a call from Loren saying she and Eddie were going to stay at my house for a couple of days. She didn't tell me why but she sounded like she had been crying for days. I wanted to ask what's wrong but I figured when you ask someone _'what's wrong?'_ they end up crying more. So I'll ask her when she gets here. Ian and I have been together for a year now and now he's my fiancé. We're supposed to be getting married in the summer. Life has been great for us. I'm an assistant director and Ian is a photographer. I remember when Loren and I would sit in Loren's bedroom listening to Eddie Duran, but now she's married to the rock star and I'm going to be married to his best friend. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it only to find Loren holding Kylie's blanket in her hand. I knew something was wrong.

**Mel:** "Loren . . . come in." I helped her carry her suit case inside and lead her to the couch.

**Loren:** "Hey, Mel." Her voice was shaky and barely hearable. I hated seeing my best friend like this. If this had to do with Eddie hurting Loren than I will kill that boy because this is not the first time his made Loren come crying to me.

_(Flashback) _

_One time Loren caught Eddie and Chloe in a lip lock. That broke my best friend's heart. She came to my house crying her eyes out. Eddie came to talk to her and explained that Chloe broke in and she kissed him. She understood but made sure Eddie never put her in that position again. They made up and went on from there. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Loren sobbing.

**Mel:** "Lo . . . talk to me, you're really scaring me. If it has to do with Eddie then I' am seriously going to hurt him. This was his last chance and . . ." Before I could finish threatening to hurt Eddie, Loren spoke up.

**Loren:** "Mel . . . clam down. Eddie didn't do anything wrong. In fact his the best husband and dad in the world and I love him." I was confused now. I don't see a problem here all I see is a so in love Loren. Did something happen to mama Tate?

**Mel:** "Oh, no! Lo it's okay . . . Mama Tate is in a better place now. At least she knew how much you loved her." I pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

Loren: "Mel . . . my mom is fine, I think. I haven't talked to her all day. But that's not what's wrong."

**Mel:** "Then what's wrong? I'm worried about you Lo." She said nothing and then I noticed something "Lo . . . where's Kylie?" The moment the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted them coming out. Loren was hysterically crying. I thought I was confused before but now I'm really confused.

**Loren:** "Mel . . . Kylie . . . she . . . w-was kidnap today." She said in between sobs. That's when I realized how much this affected Loren. Boy, I wonder how Eddie is taking this. Poor Loren . . . her first child was taken away from her. Could things get any worse?

* * *

**Thank you all for the great reviews. The next chapter will continue on Mel's POV. Lots of juicy information is coming up. Stay tune. Thank you all once again.**

**~Carline1998**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Daddy's little Girl

**Loren:** "Mel . . . Kylie . . . she . . . w-was kidnap today." She said in between sobs. That's when I realized how much this affected Loren. Boy, I wonder how Eddie is taking this. Poor Loren . . . her first child was taken away from her. Could things get any worse?

* * *

_**Mel POV:**_

**Mel:** "Lo . . . I'm so sorry, but I know were going to find her. Then I'm going to the person or persons who took my precious God-daughter Kylie and I'm going to make sure I cut off. . ."

**Loren:** Wiping her eye's she said "Mel! Thank you and I would join you." She chuckled a little and I pulled her into a tight hug. "Mel, there's something else I need to tell you."

**Mel:** "Okay, shoot." What else can go wrong?

**Loren:** "I think I might be pregnant."

_What? Okay I spoke to soon _I couldn't even come out of my mouth because that's how shock I was. I mean I'm happy for her but this baby could have waited because this is all bad timing. I realize I wasn't saying anything so I zoned back in.

**Mel:** "I'm happy for you Lo. Do you want me to go get you a pregnancy test?"

**Loren:** "It's been three weeks since you know me and Eddie did the 'deeds' . . . so yeah."

**Mel:** "Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

**Loren:** "It's okay. . . I need some time alone right now. Plus I feel like . . ." She didn't even finish what she was saying because she ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. _She's definitely pregnant._

While Loren was in the bathroom I felt to go to the store and on my way I decided to call Eddie and see how he's doing. I know Kylie's kidnap is affecting him too. Anyone who's been around Kylie knows that she's daddy's little girl. I remember when they first brought Kylie home Eddie never wanted to put her down. He helped Loren with the baby at night and always whispered sweet words to her. I've seen these things with my own eyes. He spoiled her well so did Loren but she said no sometimes, but Eddie he hardly ever said no to her. He's just like Loren always hiding their pain but the only difference is Eddie broke down all of Loren's walls so she doesn't hide all her pain anymore.

_(Phone conversation)_

_**Eddie:**__ "Hello?" He sounded just like Loren. All broken and I could barely hear him._

_**Mel:**__ "How you holding up?" I wanted to start the conversation on light topics before I got into all the heavy topics._

_**Eddie:**__ "I'm okay, I've had better days. Is Loren there?"_

_**Mel:**__ "Yeah, she's here. I'm actually going to get Loren something from the store." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him I was going to get Loren a pregnancy test. Maybe she doesn't want him to know yet. _

_**Eddie:**__ "How's she doing?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I didn't want to worry him more so I had to come up with something._

_**Mel:**__ "She's doing better than when she got here."_

_**Eddie:**__ "Mel, I need you to keep her busy because I talked to Joe, my dad's private investigator, and it seems like we have about 4 suspects. I don't want her to worry more. Joe found something on the floor in Kylie's room. It had the leaders CCCL on it. So he did some research and said it was a group of four people who call themselves 'Triple C and L' and they kidnap kids in the United States and take them to other countries around the world. If parents or a legal guardian doesn't pay how much money they want then they sell the kids as slaves or worst in other countries in the world."_

_**Mel:**__ I was shock from the words that just came out of Eddie's mouth. A group of people Kidnaps innocent children and sells them in other countries? What? Why would people do that? If they want money so badly why not get a freaking job? Not cool at all. "Wow, I really don't know how you're going to tell her this because she's going to ask about it sooner or later."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I know Mel. That's why I want you to keep her busy. I'm still with Joe right now and I'll be there in about two hours." _

_**Mel:**__ "What do you want me to do with her? She said she wanted some alone time."_

_**Eddie:**__ "I don't know . . . you're her best friend. Do what you guys usually do when y'all feeling down. Eat ice cream . . . I don't know. Just please don't let her sit around and blame herself for this. I know this feeling. After my mom died I pushed the most important people in my life away from me. I love her and I don't want her going into depression, that's why I'm trying to stay strong for her sake. No matter how much I just want to cry my eyes out and then when I'm done kill those people who took my daughter. I can't because I don't want when we find Kylie I'm in jail. I love my little girl to death and I would do anything for her and Loren."_

_**Mel:**__ I loved the way her cared for my best friend who is like a sister to me. I knew he would never intentionally try to hurt her. Loren's been hurt before. By her dad when she was four and by her first boyfriend Cam. "Alright I'll figure something out when I get back. _

_**Eddie:**__ "Thank you Mel. Talk to you later and take care of my girl."_

_Mel: "Will do rock star."_

_(End of phone conversation)_

_I hung up the phone and didn't even realize I was already in the store parking lot. I walked into the store and went straight to the aisle with pregnancy tests. I took 5 just to be sure and some other things to cheer Loren up and headed to the cashier. While I was in line I saw someone I haven't seen ever since high school. And I never wanted to see him again._

_**Guy:**__ "Mel? Is that you?"_

_**Mel:**__ "Yeah . . . Hi Cam." It was weird talking to him after what he did to Loren. He cheated on her with Kim. One of Adrianna's so called friend, but all her little sidekicks dumped her when she told them she was pregnant._

_**Cam:**__ "So how's Loren?" I was taken aback by his question. __Why does he care how Loren's doing? If he cared about her he wouldn't have had his tongue down Kim's throat. _

_**Mel:**__ "She's doing great with her husband Eddie Duran and their beautiful daughter Kylie. Eddie loves her with all his heart and would never think about cheating on her. Unlike you who cheated on her and she was just about to give herself to you. Thank God she didn't." I was over exaggerating how Loren was doing because right now she's miserable. But I wanted this boy to see that Loren is doing great without him and happy. I wanted to rub it in his face and that's exactly what I did. I moved up in line. _

_**Cam:**__ "Okay . . . so I heard Loren's daughter got kidnap . . . hey I got to go!" Before he walked away I grabbed him by the arm and went to one of the aisles so we wouldn't be stopping the line._

_**Mel:**__ "How did you know about that?" I gave him a questioning look and put my eyebrows together and glared at him._

_**Cam:**__ "Know what? So if you'll excuse me I really got to go." Before I could say anything he ran out the door quickly. That was weird. No one knows about Kylie's kidnap. Eddie never called the cops, he call his dad's PI. How does Cameron know about this?_

* * *

_I got to the house and Ian still wasn't home yet. He had a gig to take pictures for a fashion show. Normally this should bother me, like seeing him looking at other girls but that doesn't bother me because I know Ian has eyes for me. I walked through the door and looked around. I walked over to the living room then kitchen but no sign of Loren. I walked over the guess room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer the door I opened it. I saw a sleeping Loren with dried up tears on her face with a photo album open on her lap. I took the photo album carefully so I wouldn't wake her up. I looked at the picture that Loren must have been looking at. It was a picture of Kylie on her 1__st__ birthday. I flipped through the album and as I flipping through I saw a pictures of just Kylie, some with Kylie, Loren and Eddie, then some with Loren and Kylie or Eddie and Kylie. As I was looking at the pictures I didn't even realize Loren was up._

_**Loren:**__ "Mel, when did you get back?"_

_**Mel:**__ Jumping I said "Oh, gosh Lo! You scared me, but I got back a while ago."_

_**Loren:**__ "Did you get the stuff?"_

_**Mel:**__ "Yeah, I got the stuff." Should I tell her about Cam? Maybe I should tell Eddie. I don't want to worry her. "And I got your favorite ice cream and a movie for us to watch."_

_**Loren:**__ "Okay, I'm going to go take the testes and you could setup everything in the living room."_

_**Mel:**__ "Okay." I left the guess room and headed down stairs. I pulled out my phone and texted Eddie._

_(Text)_

_**Mel:** "Hey, Eddie! This is really important so call me when you have a chance. Loren's fine nothing's wrong with her. But I think we might have a suspect as to who kidnap Kylie."_

Once I send the text I instantly got a phone call from Eddie.

**Mel:** "Lo, I'm going to step outside for a bit!" I was shouting so she could hear me.

**Loren:** "Okay!" I step outside and answered the phone.

_(Phone conversation)_

_**Eddie:** "Mel, what's so important?" I could tell he was very anxious as to what I was about to say._

_**Mel:** "Don't freak out, okay? I went to the store for Loren and while I was there I saw Camron."_

_**Eddie:** "Okay . . . what Kylie's disappearance have to do with that jerk Camron?"_

_**Mel:** "Calm down rock star! He said he heard about Kylie's disappearance. Which is weird because no one knows about that right?"_

_**Eddie:** "Yeah . . . that's every weird. Thanks for letting me know Mel. I'm on my way."_

_**Mel:** "Okay, see you in a few." _

_(End of conversation)_

Glad I got that off my chest because I'm not sure if I could have gone another hour with telling someone about my suspicions. I walked back inside the house and that's when Loren walked out the bathroom.

**Mel:** "What does it say?"

**Loren:** "I'm pregnant. I just hope Eddie's okay with this. You know this was unexpected."

**Mel:** "Lo, of course he's going to be okay with it. He might finally get that little boy he wanted. Oh . . . maybe you guys can call him Noah."

**Loren:** "I like that. . . Noah. Let's start the movie."

Thirty minutes into the movie there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. Eddie walked in with his suit case and gave me a hug.

**Eddie:** "Hey Mel. Thanks for letting us crash here for a couple of days."

**Mel:** "No problem. Loren's like a sister to me and your family. Kylies kidnap has also affected me too."

I helped him bring his stuff in and took it upstairs while he talked to Loren then headed to my room to talk to Ian.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your patients. So there you have it! Please review and tell me know who you guys think is a part of _Triple C and L_. They're all in the show. I think you guys can figure out who two of the C's are and the L but not the other C. Are you guy's up for a challenge?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Lots of Juicy info in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

** E****ddie POV:**

While Mel was upstairs, I went over to Loren who was sitting on the couch in the living room eating ice cream and watching _'A Walk to Remember'_. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She was sitting on a black leather couch under Kylie's big blanket with her feet tucked under her. She was surrounded by tissues and in her hands was a small size bucket of Cookie's and Cream ice cream. Every time Loren and Mel were having a hard time they'd eat ice cream and watch movies with Ryan Gosling or other sad movies. I walked over to Loren and wrapped my arms around her neck from the back. I kissed her neck and she turned around and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I pulled her up so I can get access to her mouth better. The kiss was getting intense so I reluctantly broke the kiss because I need to talk to Loren. Joe told me something and I might be heading to Brazil in a couple of days to find Kylie.

**Eddie:** "Hey, babe. How you feeling?" I said while rubbing my hands up and down her sides.

**Loren:** Her arms were around my neck and she said "Well . . . eh . . . earlier today I told Mel to go get me something from the store and I'm pregnant." She searched my eyes for any signs of angry but found none because I was actually happy.

**Eddie:** "I'm glad and the baby might be a boy this time." We walked over to the couch and sat down. I pulled Loren onto my lap.

**Loren:** "Mel said we could call him Noah. I like it. What do you think?"

**Eddie:** "I think it's awesome." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and then rubbed her belly. How am I supposed to tell her that I to go to Brazil and get our daughter back? Loren laid her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence. I thought about my conversation with Joe earlier and the phone call I got on my way here.

_(Flashback)_

_After I dropped Loren off at Mel's house, I headed back to the penthouse and waited for Joe. I looked around the house and my eyes landed on a picture that was on the floor. The picture frame was broken so I took the picture out and studied it. Loren was holding Kylie while I had my hands around her waist. The picture was taken on our family vacation to Hawaii. A tear drop landed on the picture and it was mines. "I'm going to find you princess." My phone was ringing and it was Mel. I talked to her and she told me somehow Cam knew about Kylie's disappearances which was weird because I knew Loren would tell him or me plus I didn't even call the cops. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. In front of me was my dad and Joe, my dad's private investigator._

_**Joe:**__ "Hello, Eddie. Nice to see you again." He shook my hand and walked in._

_**Pops:**__ "So where's Loren?" My father was really concerned about Loren. He treated her like she was his own daughter. Sometimes I wondered if he liked her than me. Joking just trying to lighten up the mood._

_**Eddie:**__ "She's staying with Mel for a while because she couldn't sleep here tonight after you know." I hated saying my daughter was kidnap. I wish on of this ever happened. I wish Kylie was here talking about her day with Ma and Pops and back to the life we were living. Where we were happy._

_**Joe:**__ "Okay, I'm going to look around." Joe went upstairs and looked around in both rooms. I turned around and looked at Pops. He gave me a questioning look._

_**Max:**__ "Ed, do you have any ideas who want to take Kylie or want to hurt you?" _

_**Eddie:**__ "No, Pops. I haven't seen Chloe in months and Tyler and I are kind of cool . . . only two people who I've had problems with in the past."_

_**Max:**__ "What about Loren? Anyone who would want to hurt her?"_

_**Eddie: **__"I have no idea. Life has just been pretty great for us. But Mel told me something that was really weird." _

_**Max:**__ "What'd she say?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice. _

_**Eddie:**__ Before I could answer Joe came down stairs with something in his hand. "What's that?" I walked over to where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs and Pops followed me._

_**Joe:**__ "Well I searched Kylie's room and found a secret camera on her wall in the corner. It was so tiny I had to use these magnifying glasses to see it. I traced the tiny cord that was painted over to match the color of her walls and it lead me to the guess room. Is there anyone who has used to guess room?"_

_**Eddie:**__ "Only the nanny, Leah. She stays here during the weekends because Lo and I go to these press conference thing. Besides her no one."_

_**Joe:**__ "Does Leah have any issues with any of you? Maybe Loren?"_

_**Eddie:**__ "Not that I know of. Leah loves Kylie like her own. Maybe you should ask Loren. What's that in your hand?" One of the men that took Kylie must have dropped something._

_**Joe:**__ "Well one of them dropped this necklace on the floor. It was next to Kylie's bed and I think Kylie ripped it off the person. It has the letter's E+C in the shape of a heart." I took the necklace and examined it. I've seen this before. I just can't remember where. I turned around to face Joe. _

_**Eddie:**__ "Hey, guys this look so familiar to me. I just can't remember where I've seen this."_

_**Max:**__ "Really? Where?"_

_**Eddie:**__ "I can't remember all I know is it belongs to a girl."_

_**Max:**__ "How can you tell?"_

_**Eddie:**__ "Pops, it's pink." I said in a 'you should know that look.'_

_**Joe:**__ "About the camera I'm going to take the memory card to see what's on it. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you what I've found." He found some info on the memory card. We found out the name of the people who too Kylie and what they plan on doing._

_**Eddie:**__ "Thanks Joe. Oh come by this address tomorrow because I won't be here." I gave him a slip of paper with Mel's address on it. Then he left and Pops left to. _

_On my way to Mel's house I got a phone call from someone I didn't know._

_((Phone conversation)) *still part of the flashback*_

_**Eddie:**__ "Hello?"_

_**Person:**__ "Duran, how's the search going?" I know the person was smirking on the other end of the phone. _

_**Eddie:**__ "Where's my daughter?" Anger had taken over me and I was speeding like crazy. _

_**Person:**__ "Relax Duran, she's in good hand." Those were the same words that the person who talked to me earlier said. The only way I'll relax is knowing my daughter is right next to me and I kicked your ass then put you in jail. I pulled over in a store parking lot so I wouldn't cause a car accident or get pulled over by the cops._

_**Eddie:**__ "I said 'where's my daughter'?" I was furious. I just wanted to reach through the phone and chock the life out of this person._

_**Person:**__ "Listen Duran and listen closely."_

_**Eddie:**__ "Let me talk to my daughter." I was longing to hear her beautiful voice again. I just wanted to hear her voice so badly just to know she's okay._

_**Person:**__ "One minute." I heard walking around then a door open. They're keeping her locked up in a room like she's a pet. "It's your father."_

_**Eddie:**__ "Kylie, princess . . . are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm going to find you, okay? I'm doing everything I can to find you. Mommy and I love you so much."_

_**Kylie:**__ "I wuv you too daddy. Tell mommy I wuv her too . . . oh and daddy?"_

_**Eddie:**__ "Yes, princess?" _

_**Kylie:**__ "I miss you dad-" Before she could finish her sentence the person snatched the phone from her._

_**Peron:**__ "Times up Duran, now listen. You are to come to Brazil in three day's with half a million dollars in exchange for the girl. Fail to bring the money I sell the girl or kill her and who knows what they'll do to her if I sell her. Oh and no funny business. If I see one cop or anything about this girl's disappearance on the news or tabloids you'll never see her again. Have a good night Duran."_

_**Eddie:**__ "If you hurt one hair on her head I promise you I will kill you!" I heard a click meaning the person hung up on me. All I was thinking about was how was I supposed to tell Loren all this._

_(End of flashback and phone conversation)_

I really need to tell her, but I don't want to worry her. I realized I was deep in thoughts for too long. Loren was sitting on my lap yelling in my face.

**Loren:** "Earth to Eddie Duran!"

**Eddie:** "Huh?"

**Loren:** "What were you thinking about babe?"

**Eddie:** Okay, this is it. I have tell her so I decided to start from the beginning. "Okay . . . I talked to Joe. He found a hidden camera in Kylie's room. He traced the cords and they led to the guess room."

**Loren:** "Eddie, what are you trying to say?" She pressed her eyebrows together and gave me a questioning look.

**Eddie:** "I don't know. . . Leah is the only one who's used that room and I know for a fact I didn't put it there. Did you?"

**Loren:** "Of course not! I know there's a lot of security around the building. Are you saying Leah had something to do with this?"

**Eddie:** "I don't know. . . I'm waiting to see what Joe found on the memory card, but did you have a problem with her." I noticed she couldn't look me in the eyes. She looked down and said nothing for a couple of seconds.

**Loren:** "Well . . . not exactly a problem, problem, but I don't like her."

**Eddie:** I was shock once again today. "I thought you liked her. Whenever she was around I didn't see any signs of trouble."

**Loren:** "Yeah, Eddie I did, but she just has this vibe around her." My mom felt a weird vibe when Chloe was around and she was right. "She's a great nanny, she loves Kylie like her own but something about her. Like she's not being truthful about who she is. I also don't like the way she flirts with you."

**Eddie:** "You're jealous aren't you?" I poked her sides and said "Well you have nothing to worry about." I kissed her softly but still filled with passion. "Because I have eyes for you only. The mother of my children."

**Loren:** "Okay, I believe you . . . so enough about Leah, what else did Joe say?" I noticed how quickly Loren changed the subject, but I just brushed it off.

**Eddie:** "Well he found a necklace in Kylie's room. It was a heart with the E+C written in the middle of the heart."

**Loren:** "What color was it?"

**Eddie:** "It was pink. Why you ask?"

**Loren:** "I've seen this heart somewhere with those letters."

**Eddie:** "Really? Where?"

**Loren:** "Well I don't remember everything that happened but I saw a familiar face. All I remember is that the person was a girl. She said 'I took what she loved so she'd take what I loved' and she was wearing that." I wonder who this person is.

**Eddie:** "Who do you think she is?"

**Loren:** "I honestly don't know."

**Eddie:** "Well after that he took the memory card and necklace to examine it." I didn't tell Loren about the phone call because I didn't want her to worry about what they were going to do to Kylie. She is carrying a baby so all this stress and worrying isn't good for her. But of course Loren knows me to well.

**Loren:** "Is that all?" She gave me a questioning look. "Eddie, what aren't you telling me? I promise I won't freak out."

**Eddie:** "You promised . . . So On my way here I got a call from the people who took Kylie. I talked to Kylie, Not for long also she said she love us." I looked at Loren and saw tears of Joy to know Kylie's okay but also tears of hurt then looked down. "Also, I need to be in Brazil in 3 days with half a million dollars. If I don't bring the money on time then bad stuff will happen." I didn't want to give Loren too much details about what they would do to Kylie. That would just worry her more. When I was done talking I didn't want to see how Loren was taking this but curiosity got the best of me and I looked at Loren. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Penny for your thoughts?"

**Loren:** "She got off my lap and said "I'm coming with you."

**Eddie:** "Babe, you can't come with me. This can be dangerous and did you forget you are with child?"

**Loren:** "I didn't forget okay. My baby is out there somewhere and I want to see her. So I'm coming." She stood next to the coffee table and crossed her arms over her chest.

**Eddie:** "Lo . . . It's too dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and this little one." I walked over to where she stood and put my hands on her waist.

**Loren:** "Eddie . . . I'm going. Me and the baby will be fine, Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment to find out if I really am pregnant and how far along. Please, Eddie? I won't do any of the dangerous stuff like with you when you bring the money, or anywhere you're going. I'll just stay in the hotel room and wait for you to come back with Kylie. I'll miss you too much and right now you're all I have that reminds me of Kylie."

**Eddie:** "Lo . . . I'll miss you too, but at least I'll know you're safe. You have your mom, Mel, and my parents. Lo. Please I just don't want you nothing to happen to you. I love you Lo."

**Loren:** "I love you too. I'm still coming." She wiped the tears that were fell down my cheeks. I really didn't want nothing to happen to Loren. She wiped the tears that weren't supposed to fall. The tears that I've been trying to hold in Crying was not going to bring my little back. She kissed my lips softly. I heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. I parted from Loren and we looked towards the stairway.

**Mel:** "Are you guys done? I'm hungry!" She looked at the distance between us which was like 2 feet apart. My hand were on Loren's waist.

**Loren:** "Do you guys want to go to my mom's house? We could have dinner there and she still doesn't know about all this.

**Mel:** "Alright let's go. I'm carving for some of Nora's Pecan Pie. . . I'm also worried about how she's going to take this news because like us she was very close to Kylie." With that we left on the way to Nora's.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support. Please review and tell me what you think. In future chapters I will do one on the person who is behind all this and Kylie. Tell me what you think**

**~CARLINE1998 **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**So hi guy! It's been awhile . . . so I will be posting a new chapter sometime this week so please be patience. Also I really wanted to say R.I.P to Cory**** Monteith. For those of you who don't know him he plays Finn on Glee. It's sad because you never know maybe he was planning on proposing to his long term girlfriend Leah Michele and was planning on having kids. His love ones will always be in my prayers. ****Also R.I.P to Trayvon Martin. A seventeen year old kid who was shot. Thank you all for reading my stories. I'll be posting a new chapter sometime this week. **

**~Carline1998**


End file.
